Host's Kitten
by Nature Faustus
Summary: A small black kitten is found outside the door of the Host Club, but one small fun fact the kitten is a little different she can talk. Not only can she talk, but she has been cursed. Once a lovely young girl, now a small cute kitten, can they find a way to turn her back. Will the dark forces that turned her, come after her, and kill her? Will she fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I thought I would try my hand at a Ouran Host Club story.  
**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka headed to the music room, as she always did after school. The long wide hallways of Ouran Academy had her attempting to drag her feet, but the room she was heading to; came upon her in no time. 'Shouldn't the place I am dreading take forever to get to?' She thought to herself, but a terrible but honest reality came crashing down; truthfully she liked coming to this room. To the people on the other side, to her friends, to the people who knew her secret. Haruhi Fujioka was a cross-dresser, dressing like a boy; the only one's knowing her secret was the Ouran Host Club.

A soft smile appeared on her face, as she went to open the door; but right before she did there was a scratching beside her. Looking down she saw a small black kitten, she stared at the little creature; a frown came to her face. 'How did a kitten get in here? Better ask the guys if they know?' She thought to herself, picking the little black kitten up; it meowed in slight fear. "You are alright, I won't hurt you."

"Haruhi, what's with the kitten?" Hikaru asked, making the rest of the club look up at her.

"I'm not sure, the kitten's was outside the door; when I was walking in?" She replied, the small kitten looked around; it's green eyes scanned everything.

"Well I think it's a cute little kitten!" Mitskuni exclaimed, grinning his cute grin.

"Who would've left a kitten?" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, tears prickling at his eyes adding drama to his being.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kaoru asked.

"Can we keep it?" Mitskuni asked.

"We would have to raise our prices in order to care for the kitten, cat food would cost us a lot." Kyoya stated.

"Not if you buy it in bulk, bigger bags can last us at least a month." Haruhi explained. "What I use to have a cat."

"Alright it is settled then, we will take in the kitten…..uh is it a girl or a boy?" Tamaki asked,

Haruhi checked, getting the kitten to look away as if it was embarrassed. "A girl."

"She will now be known as the Host's Kitten." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hmm…..now that I think of it, having a kitten in the club will probably raise our customer status." Kyoya agreed.

"Yay we have a kitten, she is cute isn't she Takashi?!" Mitskuni exclaimed.

Takashi nodded his head, with a slight grunt of approval.

"What will we call her?" The twins asked at the same time, everyone went quiet at this. A good chunk of names were shot down immediately:

Mitskuni- Bunny

Tamaki- Little kitten

Hikaru- Bell

Kaoru- Jet

Kyoya- Money

Everyone scowled at Kyoya slightly for that one, knowing that was all he thought of. He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"What about Raven?" Haruhi asked, making everyone think for a moment.

"I like it." Tamaki declared.

"Yeah, matches her perfectly." The twins agreed.

"It sounds so cute!" Mitskuni shouted, Takashi nodded with his cousin.

"The name does suit her, and with a name like that she will draw more people." Kyoya agreed, his eyes gazing right at the small kitten. She meowed lightly, seeming to agree; before wanting down. Haruhi placed her on the floor, and the kitten ran over to the Shadow king. She purred loudly, running her body affectionately on his leg.

"Wow she likes Kyoya." Hikaru muttered.

"Alright, men and Haruhi (she casts the prince a glare) we need to figure out where she will go after club." Tamaki said.

"Well she likes Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi replied, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we share her." Kaoru suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "Say one day Tamaki will take her, next Kyoya, Mitskuni, Takashi, Hikaru and I, then Haruhi. Something like that at least, not necessarily in that order."

"That is a fine idea, but what about weekends?" Tamaki asked.

"We can switch up the days the a member has the kitten, this way when Friday comes along; whoever has her that day will take her for the weekend." Haruhi suggested.

"Oh my loving daughter, you always have great ideas!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya nodded, before picking the kitten up; earning several gasps. Raven nuzzled into his neck, before licking his cheek. His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You know, in often times a person will pick the dog; but a cat will pick the human." Takashi suddenly said.

"That's right!" A female voice suddenly cried out, a platform raised revealing Renge wearing an old priestess like Kimono. "You are absolutely right, a cat chooses his or her owner; it looks like the Host's kitten has chosen Kyoya!"

"Uh, Renge what are you wearing?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm cosplaying at Kikyo." She explained to the 'guy' of her dreams.

"Yeah, but Kikyo was never this loud." Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"I know right, she obviously doesn't get the memo." Kaoru agreed.

 **Open for business**

"OH! A kitten!" Several female voices cried out, making Raven flinch slightly.

"Yes, Ladies meet the new addition to the Host Club." Tamaki smiled, Raven looked at him with fear. The rest of the Host Club looked at her noting the fear, unlike their prince.

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi warned, causing him to look at her; before looking at their new kitten. He frowned when he saw the fear.

However Ladies, we encourage for you to wait until she has warmed up to her new life; she is a little frightened." Tamaki gave Raven a small smile, to which she walked over to him to be picked up. He did so instantly, earning loud squeals from the girls; the kitten flinched.

"This may of been a little much for her today." Haruhi whispered to Kyoya, who slowly nodded in agreement.

"Tamaki doesn't understand that concept entirely." Kyoya replied.

'Ladies I will be right back, I'm going to place her in the care of our dear Haruhi for the day." Tamaki explained, walking up to the two club members with a suspicious gaze.

Haruhi gladly took her, cooing softly to Raven, all of the girls squealed loudly.

"Haruhi is so sweet!"

"He really is a caring boy!"

"All of the Host Club are very caring!"

"Yes, but what about Kyoya?" One of the girls asked, making all of them look at the Shadow king wearily; but to their delight he smiled at the kitten. All of them squealed again.

 **Closing**

"We made double than what we usually do, thanks to our little kitten." Kyoya said, smiling at the amount they had today.

"That's good, now tomorrow we must make this room more kitten friendly." Tamaki said, everyone even Kyoya agreed.

"So who is getting her tonight?" Haruhi asked.

"I will take her." Tamaki said.

"That's alright with me." Everyone froze, before looking at Raven.

* * *

 **That will be interesting, to explain to everyone. A talking cat, or is she a cat at all?**

 **Nature Faustus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Alright. Here is the next chapter. Down guys (Just teasing.)**

* * *

 _"We made double than what we usually do, thanks to our little kitten." Kyoya said, smiling at the amount they had today._

 _"That's good, now tomorrow we must make this room more kitten friendly." Tamaki said, everyone even Kyoya agreed._

 _"So who is getting her tonight?" Haruhi asked._

 _"I will take her." Tamaki said._

 _"That's alright with me." Everyone froze, before looking at Raven._

"Did she just talk?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I just spoke; surprising for a cat I know." Raven chuckled.

"How is this even possible?" Kaoru asked.

"What can I say I'm charmed." She replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I just have had a rough couple of days; being turned into a kitten because people want to use…" 

All of the Host looked at her, as she looked down in shame; pain evident on her face. Haruhi gently scratched behind her ears, getting a purr instantly. "People wanted to use you for what?"

"They wanted to turn me into a weapon, so they started injecting me with several types of chemicals; along with animal DNA." Raven said.

"You poor little kitten, why is the world so cruel?" Tamaki said, dramatically.

"I fought, so they decided I was to disobedient to become a weapon; so they turned me into a cat. They were afraid I would turn on them in the end, they weren't wrong. Once in a feline body, all of my abilities they had given me was taken away from me; they treated me worse than anyone could ever be treated. I was abused and branded as failure 16." Raven explained, looking at her shoulder; causing everyone to look at it as well. It was so small, but a white patch carved with the number 16.

"So you ran away, when you got the chance?" Kyoya concluded.

"Yes, I came here." She replied, looking at him squarely in his black eyes.

"So, what do you want from us?" Hikaru asked.

"All I ask is help in finding a way to return to my former self, I love cats and all; but I would like my old body back." She said, everyone nodded in understanding. "So Tamaki, I'm going to your place tonight?"

"Uh...yeah, just no talking." He replied, blushing slightly.

"Meow." Everyone couldn't help but laugh, the blonde prince smiled slightly at the kitten.

"So what is your real name?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't know, I was always either called project 16 or failure 16; I don't know much of anything really. I had been in the lab for so long." Raven replied.

"Aw that is so sad, well you are Raven now until we can figure out who you were." Tamaki declared, making the small kitten purr in appreciation.

"I will look up missing persons reports, how long had you been in that environment?" Kyoya asked.

"Hmm, it's been so long; but I know that I am 17 years of age. I wanna say I arrived there when I was 3 or 4, so either 13 or 14 years." She replied, he nodded to her; getting to work instantly.

"Alright little Raven, we must get going." Tamaki explained, picking her up gently.

"See you both tomorrow." Haruhi called.

"See ya Tami-chan!" Mitskuni called.

"See ya boss!" The Twins shouted in sync.

"Bye mommy." Tamaki called to Kyoya.

"Bye Daddy." The reply came.

 **Suoh's manor**

"Alright Raven remember what I said." Tamaki said.

"Not one word, in human talk. Just Meow like a kitten." Raven sighed, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Good afternoon, sir." An elderly woman greeted. "What on earth is in your arms?"

"The clubs new kitten, we are all pitching in to help take care of her. She needs us, and I think the club needs her as well." He replied, Raven meowed, nuzzling into his neck.

"What is her name, and you must consult with your father about her in the house?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Raven, and I am well aware I must consult with father." Tamaki replied, walking away from the woman after excusing himself properly. He headed to his father's study. Knocking on the door slowly but professionally. "Father?"

"Come in son." Yuzuru responded.

Tamaki walked in, smiling at his father; who was working rather hard this afternoon. "The club has made a decision that I thought you would like to know about." His father looked up spotting the kitten.

"What is with the kitten?" Yuzuru asked.

"The club has taken her in, we are all taking responsibility for her, she needs us as much as we need her." Tamaki replied.

"Alright, she will teach you some responsibility. But, it is your job fully to take care of her; while she is here. You feed her, you buy her litter and scoop her litter." Tamaki grimaced, but slowly nodded. "Now go." He was dismissed.

Raven fought not to laugh at the blonde prince, he pouted at her. "Sorry, I can't help where I have 

to go."

"I guess you're right, it's nature is it not?" Tamaki asked.

"Well you go to the bathroom to do you not?" Raven asked.

"You are a rather smart kitten aren't you?" The blonde prince inquired.

"It's all apart of my loving charm." She moved her tail against his cheek, making him blush brightly. "So you like Haruhi, do you not?"

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am implying nothing at all." Raven meowed, noting they were in what was obviously Tamaki's bedroom. She jumped from his arms and onto the bed, curling into a small ball.

"Hey, that's my bed!" Tamaki cried, childishly.

"I'm suppose to be your pet, pets usually share a bed with their masters. I am a good kitty, after all."  She gave a cat chuckle, as he blushed more. _' Oh this will be fun, I already quite like these guys; maybe I can truly trust them. Maybe._

 **Next day during Club hours.**

Raven yawned, she was sitting with the twins at the moment. It was alright except for the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru were constantly using her to get the girls to swoon. She would paw at Kaoru's cheek, because he would grab her tail; which ended up with Hikaru getting protective. She had quite enough of this, jumping down; she walked over to Tamaki's table. Pawing at his pants leg, to which earned several squeals. However before the prince could pick her up, someone else took the opportunity.

* * *

 **Who picked her up, any guesses. Because I'm not sure who it should be. Kyoya, Haruhi, Mitskuni, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, or maybe another character. Leave your ideas in the reviews.**

 **Nature Faustus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**well here it is finally, the update. And I promise to everyone reading Wings Gods and Love the next chapter will be on its way shortly.**

* * *

And

Raven froze, recognising and dreading the hands that grabbed her; Hikaru. She turned to glare and possibly bite the one of the carrot headed twins. But, quickly decided that was not the smartest thing to do, especially since she was going home with them that night.

"Well ladies, I managed to grab the kitten…" He paused when he gazed over at his brother, who had a hurt expression on his face. Dropping the kitten Hikaru was by his side in a flash. "What's wrong Kaoru?" Cupping his brother's cheek.

"You….you ran after the kitten...and left me here alone." Kaoru replied, releasing tears.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of the cat and not you. I'm unfit to be your brother." Hikaru exclaimed, earning gasps from their guests.

"Don't say that Hikaru, you comple-" He was cut off by Hikaru's embrace, earning squeals.

Raven rolled her eyes, absolutely fed up with the twins for the day. She wished she could go home with anyone else, even back to Tamaki's as dramatic as he was. Anyone would've been better. She moved so she was laying on the floor in front to the couch the twins cuddled on. Listening as the girls kept squealing out something called Moe..which confused her greatly. She swiveled her ears slightly picking up on Honey's giggling, causing her to internally smile. Mori grunting a few times, Haruhi seemed to speak of her childhood, Tamaki spoke lovely words to his guest. Then, there was Kyoya who sat slightly away from it all with his laptop. She turned her head to look at him slightly, watching him sit and type, occasionally writing in his notebook. He looked up for a moment or two, surveying the room, before returning his gaze back to the laptop.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru. We heard you are taking Raven with you today." One of the girls asked.

"That's right." Hikaru replied. "But she won't want to be in the bed while I'm with Kaoru."

Kaoru gave his signature submissive blush and an embarrassed cry. Earning more squeals from the girls.

Raven laid her head down, knowing this was going to be a long session, not noticing how close her tail was to Hikaru's foot. Until a sharp pain shot up her spine, causing her to let out a loud cry of pain.

MEOW! She dashed to the underneath of Tamaki's couch.

The whole room was silent, no one a hundred percent sure of what happened.

"My dears, if you will please give us a moment to make sure our darling kitten is alright. We will be back with you in just a moment." Tamaki announced, afterwards all of the host club approached the couch.

"Raven, come out." Kyoya said, his voice his usual tone, acting as usual, but there was a tightness in his body.

There was no movement from underneath the couch. Raven decided it was safer there, than anywhere near the terror twins. Slowly Haruhi bent down, lifting the skirt of the couch up slightly.

"Raven, come on kitty. No one here will hurt you, I promise." She whispered wholeheartedly. Raven could tell she meant her words but she was weary of the terror twins. Haruhi reached her hand slowly under the couch, she kept distance so Raven could decide to come to her or not. To whom eyed for a moment, before slowly moving to the girl. "I have her."

"Good job Haru-chan." Honey said when Raven was out, but everyone noticed her limping. She moved to Kyoya's leg in that state, wanting to be picked up. Her body was aching from the incident for her poor tail. He picked her up slowly and carefully, earning a number of squeals from the girls. Raven shrank back at that.

"Let's take her to the changing area." Haruhi suggested quietly, knowing the cat wouldn't speak unless they were alone with her.

"We will be right back ladies." Tamaki told them before they all headed to the area.

"Now. What happened?" Kyoya said, his eyes focused on the kitten in his arms.

"Hikaru needs to learn to watch where he puts his foot, I need my tail." Raven replied casting a glare that could rival the shadow king's at the minute older carrot head.

"Hikaru, we all need to be more weary of her now." Haruhi told her friend.

"Of course it was one of those doppelgangers!" Tamaki cried out in fury.

"i didn't mean to…" Hikaru stated his eyes growing wide, when he looked into the eyes of the Shadow King.

"Raven will be sitting with me for the remainder of the club meeting. Hikaru if this happens again you will be sorry." With that Kyoya walked out, immediately he went back to his table; Raven remained in his lap. The cat in question was quite content, occasionally pushing her head to his hand. He would pay her for a second then resumed his work. She huffed slightly at that. "Don't huff at me, I know you want attention; but this must be taken care of."

She meowed like a kitten for a second, before deciding to see what he was doing. Poking her head up slightly, she gazed at the computer to see he was looking at missing children. "Have you found anything?" She whispered quietly.

"Nothing, now you hush. We mustn't let anyone here you." He hissed, slightly annoyed.

After club activities

"Kyoya-senpai, any leads on who Raven might actually be?" Kaoru asked.

" There are a few possibilities but, without having any idea of what she looks like I won't know." Was the reply.

"Wait you need to know what my human self looks like?" Raven asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"Yes?" Kyoya eyed her cautiously.

"Why didn't you just ask, every new and full moon I revert back, but its only for the night." She answered everyone's questioning gaze. "The only thing is the full moon I revert into a neko, and the new moon I'm completely human."

"There's a full moon tonight." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"In that case I would like to go with Haruhi." Raven said instantly.

"Why, and it doesn't matter the sun is going do-" Haruhi started, when a bright light began emitting off of Raven.

"Well, because when I revert back I have one tiny issue." She began to say right as the light died down. "I'm naked"

* * *

 **Ah I love cliff hangers don't you, it smells like like I'm being evil. *insert nekosawa's laugh.* Well my name sake is accurate no wonder Claude and I hit it off.**

 **Nature Faustus**


End file.
